Le Nozze di Figaro
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?/topic/129118-a/ |date = April 30, 2016 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} Le Nozze di Figaro is an between the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, and the Sovereign League of Armed Powers. It was originally signed between Atlas and SLAP on April 30, 2016 but wasn't announced on the OWF until . The treaty was carried over when Atlas into GATO on December 22, 2016. Le Nozze di Figaro Preamble: This is not the first time that Atlas and SLAP have interacted in a meaningful manner; you could say they have been bosom buddies for many months but just didn't know it at the time. Needless, their affection for each other naturally required for one of the pair to get down on one knee and pop the question. Unfortunately, it was ALEXIO15 in his Iron Man suit who had to do the deed to the enigma known as BANNED. Article I Noting that traditionally both alliances shared a common link through the Orange Defense Network, relations between both parties have been very cordial. Of course, that being said this doesn't mean that Atlas and SLAP are considering combining together, no... that just wouldn't do! Instead, both sides would view the other as an equal partner (for better or for worse) with the intention on creating tech sellers with fricking laser beams attached to their heads. Either way, neither party would attempt to infringe on the sovereignty of their fellow partner but they can bicker amongst themselves without reproach. Article II Noting the popularity of BANNED and rolling pins, communication won't be an issue HOWEVER just to be on the safe side: both signatories will endeavor to keep a strong communication link during both peace and through war with contact through IRC, forums, Slack, text message... well, any conceivable form of communication really. If one side receives information which details a potential threat towards the other through direct aggression, threats, espionage or simply drunken messages then they are obliged to inform their significant other immediately. Article III An attack on one signatory is an attack on another, this is a mutually agreed term and the main reason why BANNED was dressed up in a frilly dress. This article also includes espionage and rogue attacks as grounds for activation. Provision of support can either be through military or by financial aid. Article IV If ALEXIO15 decides to play Iron Man and blow up orphanages again, then BANNED has the right to get involved. The reverse is also true and ALEXIO15 could get involved in defending BANNED. This also applies to the alliances themselves. Article V Hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil of your partner. Request permission to wear BANNED's frilly dress Alexio15 and vice versa. Article VI Divorce is a messy word but they say roughly 34% of marriages end in divorce. If this is the case, then it will take 48 hours from filing the papers to the marriage being declared null and void. Ideally there will be an intervention held before the papers are filed, but at the end of the day it might be viewed as the best thing to do. Signatures for Atlas President: Alexio15 Vice President: Lulzist Interior Chancellor: Grealind Defence Chancellor: Drivindeath Foreign Affairs Chancellor: Aleinzebra2 for the Sovereign League of Armed Powers The Monarchy: Banned The Ministry: Franz Ferdinand, Minister of Foreign Affairs eviljak, Minister of Defense Javier360, Minister of Economy kuive, Minister of Internal Affairs for the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization General Assembly of GATO Assembly Chairman: Crv24 Deputy Assembly Chairman: Alexio15 Minister of Foreign Affairs: Overlord Wes Minister of Defense: Diomedes Minister of Domestic Affairs: King Armen Minister of Finance: Sir Kiloist